


Study in Red & Green

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [7]
Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Chief called on Christmas Eve, they knew it must be urgent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Red & Green

Zack and Ivy of Acme liked Christmas a lot -- but when the Chief called on Christmas Eve, they knew it must be urgent. They emerged from the C5 to find the museum's director wringing his hands. "It's irreplaceable -- a cultural icon! The original drawing!"

"That's Carmen for you." Zack studied the plaque below the empty wall: _Theodor Geisel, 1957_, read the line beneath the title.

"True," said Ivy. "But you have to admire the poetic justice of it. Where's she taken him, I wonder?"

"To the top of Mt. Crumpet, of course."

"Of course."

Carmen Sandiego had stolen...the Grinch.


End file.
